


Guardian Angel

by AlexandraLockhart



Series: Tifa Week 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraLockhart/pseuds/AlexandraLockhart
Summary: Tifa wonders if she is still watching over her, even after all these years.
Series: Tifa Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730194
Kudos: 8





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Tifa Week 2020! Free Day! Just wanted something nice and simple to finish out the week! I hope we get more background on Tifa’s mom someday lol. Thank you everyone for reading my fics for Tifa Week!

After closing up the bar for the night, Tifa decided to go up on the roof top. It had been a while since she last climbed up the building but she had some things on her mind. When she made it up top, the light breeze swayed her hair ever so slightly. She looked up to the sky but she didn’t find the stars but the plate lights. 

She sighed. 

“There’s nothing like the real thing.” 

She missed the earliest memories of watching the stars with her mother back in Nibelheim. That seemed like it was a lifetime ago. Taken away far so soon, she wondered if maybe her mom was one of the stars. Was she up there watching over her? Would she be proud of the woman she had become? Tifa knew that she would never find the answers, but she was always curious if she could hear her crying out. 

“I miss you, mom. I hope we can meet again someday, with dad.” 

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew at her knocking her off balance a bit. 

After regaining her footing she had a wide smile on her face, having received an answer from the gust. 

Her guardian angel was always watching over her.


End file.
